Revenge By Locking Doors
by SerinG
Summary: Because of an old grudge Fuji gets locked up by Eiji in a room with his crushes. OT5


The door closed quikly, a resounding bang marking my imprisonment

**It's OT5 and might be too mushy to read. A bit of suggestiveness and kissin' between guys. Don't like don't read! **

**Disclaimer I own nothin' !**

The door closed quickly, a resounding bang marking my imprisonment. I opened my eyes and stared, long and hard, at the door, half expecting it to explode at my command.

That didn't happen.

Sighing I sat down on the cold wooden bench of the dressingroom. I looked around, the contours of the room were familiar and known. I spent three years of my life here after all. The walls were still a pleasant cream colour and the lockers were still clean and tidy except for the one in the right corner. It had a large disfiguration. It used to be Eiji's locker but he had lost the key (it appeared – very strange - in my pocket) and there where some stuff he needed for the next lesson in there. I gave him, with the most innocent smile I could muster, a crowbar. In his inefficient use of it he completely tore down the locker. Tezuka was so furious he let Eiji and me run sixtyfive laps.

I smiled widly at the memory.

This night was the reunion of the Seigaku tennis club though there were also other tennis clubs like the old Hyoutei players and Rikkaidai, Saint Rudolph. To be short all the former rivals were here. My wicked smile softened. It was nice to see everyone again, though I kept in contact with a lot of people and not only from Seigaku.

I was getting used to the dark now but some light would be useful. Maybe Eiji had forgot to close the windows so I could escape but I doubted it. I taught him way to good to make such a stupid mistake. But hey, you should always try. I stood up and walked without stumbling to the lightswitch. The lightswitch didn't work.

Cursing Eiji in my thoughts I walked to the other side of the lockers. If I wasn't mistaken there was be another person in the locker room or should be soon.

I played the same trick on Eiji when we were still in high school now five years ago. I said Tezuka wanted to speak to him and led him to the dressingroom. He suspected nothing even though it was three hours after training. The bubbly acrobat stepped in the room and I shut it, locking the door with the key I pick pocketed from the vice-captain who was waiting inside, being locked away before Eiji. Oishi and Eiji had been turning circles around eachother for way to long, and frankly, I was sick of watching them. So, instead of waiting for them to make a move, I made one for them. And it worked. They finally stopped making pirouettes and were together. Eiji thanked me for the action I took after threatening me he would take revenge. I laughed at him in his face, not believing he could actually do something at me, being the tensai I was.

And look where it got me.

I hadn't expect him to show this much patience. Five years is a long time to wait, especially for Eiji. I shook my head amused. He must have planned this for a long time, trying to find an excuse to lead me to this room plus the person I liked. But he couldn't possibly have found out the person I liked, since it's not a person.

…It's four persons…

I walked further, keeping my eyes opened to to see if there was anyone there…

…and promptly stumbled.

I tripped over something soft and fell down, expecting to make contact with the ground. I am very happy to say that that didn't happen.

I came down on another soft thing which I thought was a body. The body grunted as I came down none too softly. I muttered excuses and sat up quikly, wondering where I knew the voice from.

'Fuji-senpai?' Came from the body along with a hand, that was now touching my face in a searching but very pleasant manner. I had to stop myself from purring! 'Is that you?'

'Yes. That would be me Echizen.'

'Ahh. That's good.' What's good? What is he talking about? I wanted to ask him but was taken aback by the satisfied tone in his voice. And the hand still hadn't stopped from tenderly touching my face – not that I complained!

'Geez, Fuji, couldn't you have found a beter to fall. Ore-sama is going to have a bruise in the morning because of you!' My eyes were almost falling out of their sockets at hearing the arrogant familiar voice. Eiji already had two of the four persons I liked – loved whatever, together.

'Atobe..?'

'Of course it's Ore-sama. Did you not hear my beautiful voice?' I heard him take a deep breath and prepared to hear the rest of his reprimade untill a cool voice cut him of from the other side.

'Enough Keigo. He knows it's you now.'

Again I was close to gaping and not only because Echizen was now running his fingers through my hair. 'Sanada? Are you here too?'

'Ah.' This was getting crazy! How could Eiji know this? They were all here except for;

'I'm also here.' Tezuka…

'The hell? Eiji!' How did he know?

Atobe huffed beside me and shifted towards me. 'Yes, your happy-go-lucky friend put us here. That insolent mutt, he really has no idea how to treat nobility, does he?'

I opened my mouth to retord at the same time Echizen reached my ears. This time I did purr. I shut me mouth immediately as sson as I heard the sound and withdrew swiftly. My ears were my secret weakness. Nobody could touch them without some very inappropriate sound on my part, like now. A blush spread on my face and I was more than a little happy that it was dark.

'What's that sound?' I almost felt Echizen grin as he moved closer to me.

'What sound?' my voice sounded calm and silent as always. I smiled innocently and closed my eyes, taking up my mask again even though they could not see. Now not only Echizen smirked. I was sure the others did too.

'Come on Fuji. You must have heard it too.' Tezuka's amused voice sounded right behind me, way too close for comfort.

I chuckled, making it sound as naturally as I could and changed the subject none to subtile. 'Does any of you how we can get out of here. I'd like to get home before midnight.'

Atobe chuckled back, though his was less forced. 'Why, does your evil Stepmom get angry when your late, Cinderella?' I mock laughed at his joke and shifted a bit more to the right. Their predatory aura was making me uncomfortable and unsure of what they wanted from me.

Echizen was coming dangerously close in front of me, Tezuka was closing in from behind and Atobe was slowly moving to my left. The only direction I could go to was the right, right. Which meant: Sanada. I didn't really mind that. Out of them all Sanada made me feel safest, and not pressured. I was really grateful for havig him as a friend, though I would have sang to the heavens if he was more.

I reached Sanada and grabbed his hand, letting him know through it that I felt really ill at ease and anxious. He gave me a little squeeze back and said: 'I wonder why Kikumaru would do something like this. It's not like we have offended him in a way.'

I was thankful he distracted them but he didn't have to ask _this._ 'Well you see, it is kind of my fault.' I laughed sheepishly. 'He wanted to pay me back in the same manner in which I tricked him.'

'Oh?' Curious murmurs came from the dark. Sanada squeezed my hand more tightly.

'Well, I kind of pulled the same trick on him a few years back. I locked him up with Oishi at the time to push them… well… together…' An eerie silence entered the room. Sanada's grip on my hand was almost bruising now. The quiet atmosphere became pressing after some minutes. I could almost hear the crickets march up.

I sighed inwardly. It was an indirect rejection. It was not like they needed me; they already had eachother. I was just be a nuisance for them. I felt te tears gathering up behind my closed eyes. My mask was breaking and there was no escape route out of this room! I pulled myself together for all I was worth and hoped my heart wouldn't make to much noise in the breaking process. They didn't have to know how I felt about them. It could just be another stupid story I made up in my past-time!

I was just about to open my mouth and tell them it had nothing to do with us when it was covered… By a mouth. A very invading mouth! From Sanada!

He told me he had felt my trembling hand and knew I was feeling sad (understatement of the century!) because of their silence. And he tried to cheer me up. By kissing me!

That was something I certainly wasn't expecting but hey, I'm not complaining. He wound his arms aroung my back, pulling me flush against him. I was woken out my stupor by this and reacted… violently! I put my arms around his neck and tugged him closer, kissing back with a vigour.

A muffled moan rose from my throat, and suddenly there was movement. Echizen was by me in a second ( I could feel the glare directed at Sanada) and attacked my throat! Atobe was trying to pull Sanada back so he could get his share of kisses. And Tezuka… _oh my god_… Tezuka was biting one ear!

After a while – a _long_ while – I was out of breath and totally satisfied. But above all, I felt loved. The whole coupling thing had me as the middle point. The hadn't made a move without involving me somehow! It was amazing!

I looked around me, my eyes were adjusted enough to the darkness to let me see the others. They were all lying around me in an unelegant heap. I laughed, letting the tension and anxiety of being rejected free to never return again. They all opened their eyes, wonder for why I was cackling in them, but also love. It made me feel a warm and fuzzy inside.

Tezuka got up and lay down behind me, pulling me to his chest. 'You okay?' I blushed at the sound of his voice but nodded.

'Fine...' I felt shy all of the sudden, as the heat of the moment was fading. That damned blush just didn't go away!

'Aww, Syuu-chan is shy!' Atobe cooed (he _cooed_!) as he crawled closer.

'Syuu-chan?'

His tone got more serious. 'It took some time, but now I'm finally allowed to call you that!' He pressed his lips against mine possesively.

'You're ours now, Fuji-senpai.' The now large ochibi began caressing my hair again while Sanada took lovingly care of my ears. 'You can't escape us even if you want to. And,' He grinned 'I don't think you do.'

I admit it was hard to catch me unaware but I was really not prepared for this. 'But…' I stammered 'How long…'

'How long we want you? About six years.' I almost gaped at that. 'How long we love you is all different, but I would say at least one year.' I almost broke in Hallelujah when Tezuka said the _we love you_ part untill I got the one year.

'One year?! Why couldn't you just tell me?'

'_We_' Echizen pointed fingers to him and Atobe. 'wanted to tell you, but they' Glare at Sanada and Tezuka. 'wanted to wait so we wouldn't scare you of. They said you needed to make the first move. And Gen, you're in soo much trouble for breaking your own rule!' Sanada coughed sheepishly and focused on the wall.

The next few hours were spent talking, kissing… and some more unrated stuff.

The next morning when the door opened I walked out with four new boyfriends and a shining mood even when I noticed the figure standing a few feet away. Eiji stood somewhat further wringing his hands nervously behind his back. 'Your not mad, are you Fujiko-chan? I told you I would get you back!'

'It's fine Eiji. I guess I deserved it.'

'Are you coming Syuu-chan?' I said goodbye to a very surprised redhead and ran to my boyfriends. My smile was brighter then ever when I took the hands of Echizen and Sanada.

It brightened even more when I imagined Eiji's reaction on the green pigment that was going to be on his toothpastes and from there his teeth soon. Very soon!


End file.
